Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed
Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed is a tattoo and body modification shop in Orgimmar's Valley of Strength. It was originally founded by Horkugal and carried through later incarnations by Kogurk and more recently, Irinyes. Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed is owned by the Burning Tusk Tribe and operated by Irinyes Cursebreaker. Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed was destroyed during the elemental invasion of Orgrimmar leaving new owners, Tio'cou De'jan and Zar'jun out of work. Together the two rebuilt, keeping up a tradition left behind in the wake of Irinyes Cursebreaker. "It was Kogurk Cursebreaker who gave birth to the whole thing. He and this deserted shop he had. There’s not much else to do when you’ve got a decent building and an idea to give back to the Horde. To give his thanks; to insure our stories are not forgotten. '' ''Sure, the scribes and scholars are going to be writing books for centuries longer about the seasons of the Horde, from old to new. But, skin. The flesh is an evolving piece of art. It scars, it fades, it wrinkles and it ages. Questions are asked and stories are exchanged. The history of the world around us becomes more personal. And we’ll tell our children of this interesting encounter. The stories drifting down through the ages, also evolving with every generation. At least, that’s the theory of a bard for you. Kogurk though. When the Orc first approached me I’ll admit, my first thought was trying to walk away as quickly as possible. Granted, I met him the day after I’d been assaulted by an Orc in Brill to the cackling applause of insane Forsaken. And I might’ve been the idiot who was trying to lay low in Orgimmar. '' ''He stopped me in the middle of the Drag and asked me to walk with him into the light as to see my tattoos. Only what was visible to the eye, which sometimes is a rude surprise that I sadly have an issue about saying no to. I like to show off my ink, there’s no other defense. He took a particular interest in the ones I had done myself and offered me a job with him with no other questions. '' ''And so began Cursebreaker’s Marks of Deed. '' ''After a time, I came to earn the honour of carrying the shop as my own and my place in the Cursebreaker story. I was marked as Irinyes Cursebreaker. And the shop became the sum of my life in many ways. It’s a balancing act with a daughter and a band, I’ll admit but it cures the wanderlust and forces me to slow down and make the connections I had lacked for so long. Through it, I’ve even found a tribe for the two of us to call home. The Burning Tusk Tribe. And love? The silly and hopeless romantic in me sees it fit to write that. Blame that I’m Sin’dorei. I’ll dare you to that. And I should point that out, this is Swifthistle’s idea. Keep a log of the stories that pass through here. Not just the art that is passed onto the skin and the stories behind it, but the happenings. Cursebreaker’s has also served a purpose in bringing people together. In the spirit of this, let the tales begin..." - Irinyes Cursebreaker-Spineflay Hours & Appointments Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed is open Monday through Wednesday from eight in the evening until midnight. Friday and Sunday from five in the evening until midnight. Shop is closed Thursday and Saturdays. Requests for appointments may be made to any staff or by leaving a note in the book on the table, if no one is present. Payment for services is accepted in the form of gold or stories. Staff and Services Tattoo Artists: 'Irinyes "Rinny" Cursebreaker, Zar'jun *'Apprentices: ' '''Piercers: 'Lannei Stormscream, Erzulie Okanu Thyrsos *'''Apprentices: Westly Branders: 'Kogurk Cursebreaker, Ganak Frosthorn, Lortar Shieldbreaker *'Apprentices: Misc. Body Modification: 'Irinyes "Rinny" Cursebreaker, ''Horn Etchings and Scarification; ''Erzulie Okanu Thyrsos, ''Sub-dermal Implants 'Bouncers: 'Lortar Shieldbreaker, Ganak Frosthorn, Vin'jin Worgsnarl *'''Personal Guards to Irinyes Cursebreaker: Sadzulu Windrider, Kalnagg Ragescar Suppliers: 'Eunn, ''Inks and Runic Designs; ''Morvelaira, Inks; Khaadgrim, ''Freelance Couriers Union contact; ''Ganak Frosthorn, ''Brands; ''Malacai, ''Needles '''Doctor on Staff: Mascot: 'Viktor Lechet Rules #'No Pets. Creatures can carry disease, pests and be generally unsanitary in an environment that deals with vulnerable states. Not to mention that entire thing about being liable should your well-trained pet bite someone. #'No crashing. '''You have homes! There are Inns! #'Keep the violence to a minimum. Fights happen. Disagreements happen. Within Cursebreaker's you don't need to bring the physicality of a fight into it. Take it outside Orgimmar's gates if it is that important. Remember, what happens in Cursebreaker's rarely remains in Cursebreaker's. #'''Cursebreaker's is not a bar. It's a place of business. Rinny doesn't care if you drink or take a bump of dust, but be cool about it; this is still a business that has a reputation to uphold. #'Bans. '''Three warnings. Three bans. One hour on the first warning. One day on the second. On the third, you will be removed with force and asked not to return. We don't care who you are allied with or who you are. ''Banned from Cursebreakers: Vixon, General Bareris Darksworne, Anannia Dawnheart Out of Character Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed is a great spot to find some RP if you're looking for an area outside of Silvermoon, an/or in an RP slump. At Cursebreaker's your character can find body modification needs that 100% IC as there is no game mechanic to support it. These 'marks' are not an honour buff nor will they gain you a bunch of friends. But they are cool. And all the cool kids have them. "So, I want a tattoo..." Awesome. Cursebreaker's probably wants to give you one. Some things to remember though: *Know what you want. Or at least have a general idea that we can go off of. Just telling us to tattoo a back and expecting your character to love it, isn't our speciality *Arrange it IC via mail, forums, blog, or just stopping by. We're usually there a good portion of our gaming days and if we're not, we probably don't want to deal with making OOC appointments. Don't send IC tells if your character has no IC way of communicating with us. OOC questions are fabulous and always welcome. *There's two forms of payment: Gold or Stories. If the IC story option is chosen, do not be offended if you're turned down for a tattoo ICly. We enjoy good, detailed stories and if you believe you or your character are not capable of this don't be afraid to go with the gold! *When you make your appointment, make sure that you have a few hours free. We don't rush the RP and tattoos take time. Most tattoos take 2-3 hours. For bigger pieces we can arrange multiple sessions. ''“Is it cool to just come hang out?” '' If we’re in here? YES! Don’t linger in the doorway or hover outside, come in. Say hello. We welcome the random RP and love to see new faces in the sea of familiarity, to be clichéd. Always remember, however, that IC actions have IC consequences, if you find yourself removed or banned from Cursebreaker’s, the guards will not let you in again. It’s for your own protection, really. ''“What if there’s no one in the shop?” '' Leave a note in the book on the table and leave. ICly, while there are no doors and there is a ramp up to the third level of Orgimmar, many people keep their belongings inside Cursebreaker’s and would not take kindly to trespassing. And I know this hard to control OOC. Links and More Information Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed - Blog -- a running log and status of the shop as kept up by Irinyes Cursebreaker and Zar’jun. Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed Forum -- The Cursebreaker’s forum is the tome that is easily found on the shop table. It’s way to arrange for appointments and tell your own Cursebreaker’s story. We’d like to encourage more stories of the shop and the interactions within through these forums; as well as tell our own. Category:Horde Category:IC Location Category:Orgrimmar Category:Burning Tusk Tribe